


Forbearance

by Andithiel



Series: Drarryland 2019 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Draco is a saint, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel
Summary: After being discovered on an undercover mission, Draco and Harry recuperate in a hideout cabin in the woods. Now Draco must try to look after Harry who has been dosed with a lust enhancing potion, and Draco is finding it veryhard.





	Forbearance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarryland/Game of Drarry Fest 2019.
> 
> Prompt: The Fates have spoken. You have drawn The Chariot card, upright. You will write about direction, control, and willpower. You will channel the element of water. You may read the full description of the upright card here for more inspiration. The powers that be sense your story will be between 349 words and 993 words.
> 
> Thank you so much to my awesome beta [Kristinabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird) for helping me with this!

Draco was going crazy. Months and months of dancing around Harry, trying to decide if his feelings were reciprocated but not daring to make a move, and now he had a very naked, very willing Harry in front on him and he couldn’t do anything about it.

“Draco, come join me!” Harry called. “The water is incredible!”

“No, thank you,” Draco called back, “I’m fine where I am. I need to keep a lookout if someone followed us.”

“I thought that’s what those protective spells were for,” Harry said, splashing water in Draco’s direction. “Do you have any idea how sexy you were when you were casting them? You looked all serious and purposeful, just like I imagine you’d look during-”

“Yes, that was what those were for!” Draco shouted to interrupt Harry. “But you can never be too sure.”

“Have you ever gone skinny dipping, Draco? Fuck, having no swim trunks in the way, it feels amazing against your cock!”

Draco didn’t answer. He didn’t even know why he tortured himself sitting here watching Harry. He told himself it was because he couldn’t be sure if whatever it was Harry had ingested was only lust enhancing or if it made him (more) reckless as well.

“Aw, you’re no fun,” Harry said, pouting, but his eyes were shining with mirth. Draco groaned and turned his head as Harry started walking towards him, dripping water everywhere, his cock plump and bouncing with each step. He lay down on his back beside Draco, resting his head on his hands, apparently not caring at all that he was stark naked. “So what are we doing now?” he asked, squinting up at Draco.

“Well, _I’m_ making dinner and _you_ -,” he gestured at Harry, “you put some clothes on.”

Harry laughed as Draco stood up and hastily walked into the cabin that was their hideout for this mission, while trying to hide his erection. Fuck, he needed to wank to keep himself from doing something he would regret.

* * * * *

“Oh my _god_ , Draco this is incredible!” Harry moaned while sucking pasta penne into his mouth.

Draco stifled a whimper. He had tried to cook the least sexy food he could think of, penne arrabiata, but even that seemed sinful around Harry, now wearing only pants.

“I’m glad you like it,” he said with a tight smile, bringing his glass towards his mouth.

“Like it? I _love_ it!” Harry clapped Draco on the back, making him splutter and wet his shirt. “Oh, no! Oh, Draco, I’m so sorry!” Harry said, not sounding sorry at all. “Here, let me help you take your shirt off.”

“No thanks, it’s just water, nothing a drying charm can’t handle!” Draco said, trying to sound cheerful. Harry, however, looked disappointed.

“Oh. Well, what if you got tomato sauce on it?” Harry said, biting his lip.

Draco pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. Part of him wanted to say fuck it all to honorability and just take, while he had the chance, because there was no way Harry would be interested if he wasn’t under the influence. But he couldn’t do that to Harry. Being friends with him was more than Draco had ever dared to hope, he couldn’t risk that for a shag, however tempted he was. 

“I think I’m going to bed,” he said.

“Oh. Okay. See you tomorrow then,” Harry said defeatedly.

“Yeah,” Draco said, silently hoping this effect on Harry had worn off by then. “See you tomorrow.”

* * * * *

Draco woke up in the middle of the night, realising he wasn’t alone. Someone was lying behind him, an unmistakable erection poking him in the back. He lit his wand.

“Harry? What the fuck!”

Harry groaned, burrowing his face into Draco’s neck. “Mmmph, I was sleeping, Draco!”

“And why were you doing it in _my_ bed?!”

“ _Because_ , my bed broke.”

“Your... bed broke?”

“Mmm. Couldn’t take all the wanking I guess.”

“All the wanking? How much did you wank?” Draco said, feeling faint. ”Wait!” he said when Harry opened his mouth. ”Don’t tell me.”

“Well, it’s not fair, you lying here being all sexy, leaving me to take care of myself!”

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose.

“And it doesn’t matter how many times I come, as soon as I think about the way you looked in that club before we were discovered, I get hard again!”

”Harry, would you please be quiet?” Draco said as nicely as he could, trying to ignore Harry’s impression of a kicked crup. ”You can have my bed if you want, I’ll sleep on the floor.” He paused, “In the other room.”

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Draco stood up and left as quickly as possible.

* * * * *

The next morning Draco woke with a stiff neck. He had tried to mend the bed but it was beyond repair, and he didn’t want to think about what Harry had done to wreck it this way.

There was a knock and Harry stepped in, clothed, to Draco’s relief, not quite facing Draco.

”Ron’s here, he says they’ve captured the suspects. We can go home,” he told his feet.

”Good. That’s… good.”

”I’m sorry for how I behaved yesterday, I was…,”

”It’s fine, Harry. You couldn’t help it.”

“Yeah. Good thing you’re not remotely attracted to me, or we could’ve done something really stupid,” he chuckled.

“Right. Really stupid.” 

“Oh, before I forget,” Weasley called from the hallway, “turns out the potions at the club were placeboes, so you should be fine even if you drank something.”

Harry’s eyes widened, cheeks turning scarlet. Draco’s mind raced, thinking about Harry’s behaviour yesterday.

“Weasley,” he said, not taking his eyes off Harry, “we need an hour to collect our things. _Alone_.”

Weasley hesitated.

“All right, mate?”

“Yeah,” Harry said hoarsely. “You can go.”

Draco waited for Weasley to Disapparate before speaking. 

”So, Harry, care to find out how much shagging the other bed can hold?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are lovely <3
> 
> I'm also [on tumblr](https://andithiel.tumblr.com//)! Come say hi!


End file.
